Sarah O'Brien
Sarah O'Brien is the current Queen of Leasath and the founder of House O'Brien. Sarah was once a feared pirate captain and as a result bears the nickname "the Pirate Lord". As a result of her piratical history, Sarah has received a degree of resent from the other leaders of Osea . Early Life Sarah O'Brien was born on Sand Island, a large island north-east of Leasath, in a coastal shanty town. Sand Island was reputed to be largely a haven for pirates and other criminals and this doubtlessly affected Sarah's upbringing. Although the circumstances of her infancy are unknown, what is known is that by her early childhood Sarah was an orphan living in Puerto del Celestia, one of Sand Island's largest ports and reputed to be a pirate hub. Around this time, the Directian Empire (then simply the Independent Republic of Directus) took control of the whole of Puerto del Celestia and Sand Island, but the new government brought little change to Sand Island, if any at all; possibly because Directus was too engaged in the budding Osean Continental War . Piracy During Directus ' annexation of her homeland, Sarah was conscripted to join a pirate crew as a cabin boy and powder monkey. By the age of twelve, Sarah, as well as a group of her ship mates impressed by her ability, left (escaped) to form their own pirate crew. Sarah's pirate crew gained a reputation for the daring and skill and soon her single sloop had grown into a triad of ships. Sarah soon also gained a reputation of being the only pirate bold enough to attack the Imperial fleets engaging in military operations off the coast of Leasath and grew immensely rich blundering Directian merchant ships and seizing Imperial Dreadnoughts for her own fleet as well as, if to a lesser extent the warships of merchants of other nations. Sarah now controlled a very large and varried fleet of ships and had gained the title among Directians and the world at large as "the Pirate Lord." Queen of Leasath It was not until the war's end that Sarah would gain the height of her fame, however. As Directian troops returned to Directus leaving Leasath in ruins, Sarah saw an opportunity to advance her own goals. Surprising everyone, the Pirate Lord led her ships aground and used her ample resources to take control of most of the nation for herself and proclaimed herself Queen, to the initial protest of her neighbors, who saw her as having no right to the throne. It is unlikely that Queen Sarah would have been able to maintain her crown were it not for Emperor Linyoa's surprise support for Queen Sarah, despite her repeated attacks on his forces during the Osean Continental War . Still reeling from the Osean Continental War, the nations of Osea did not have the means to protest and thus had no choice but to accept Queen Sarah as the new ruler of Leasath. Though, many have wondered if Linyoa’s uncharacteristic benevolence towards Queen Sarah’s rule was due to a secret union between Linyoa and Osea’s only female leader, or else if it was yet another endeavor at subverting ISAF ’s power by destroying their influence within the region: as prior to this, Leasath’s government was under the control of the Emmerian led Coalition . Category:Leaders Category:People Category:Osea Category:Leasath Category:Female Category:Alive